marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ororo Munroe (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = formerly New York, Texas, Morocco, X-Mansion | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 117 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Eyes retain a bio-luminescent cast when actively using her mutant ability, vertically-slitted pupils. | Citizenship = Moroccan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, adventurer; former car thief | Education = Little formal schooling prior to X-Men membership | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Morocco | Creators = Mark Millar; Adam Kubert | First = Ultimate X-Men #1 | HistoryText = Life before the X-Men Storm was an illegal immigrant from Morocco who settled in Harlem, New York. Using his Cerebro machine, Professor Xavier found Ororo in Athens, Texas, where she'd been stealing cars for a living. When she took a 1978 Mustang for a joy ride, the police finally caught up with her. Pulling her over, Ororo used her powers to create a lightening storm so as to escape. Unfortunately, her control of her powers was limited, and she almost killed a group of children playing in a nearby playground; the police officers then subdued her. Per orders of Xavier, Jean Grey used her abilities to convince the Athens authorities that Ororo was actually an FBI agent and that she was sent to relieve them of the mutant. At first Ororo believed that Jean was another of Magneto's henchmen (apparently she had been contacted previously with an offer to join his Brotherhood), but Marvel Girl was there to offer her a place amongst Xavier's X-Men - a team of mutants gathered to halt the undeniable war that was brewing between humans and mutants whilst better mutants' standing in society. X-Men Ororo joined the team not only to help further human/mutant relations, but also to gain control of her powers. Shortly after joining the X-Men, Ororo, who had chosen the codename Storm for herself, became interested in and began a relationship with fellow X-Man Henry "Hank" McCoy, the Beast. She and Beast remained on and off together for some time, until Beast was killed during a mission. Beast's untimely death led Storm to become belligerent, bitter, and angry; she even drastically changed her personal appearance, altering her style to a punk-inspired look. Relationship with Wolverine After Beast's death, Storm took much time to heal emotionally. Eventually, Storm began to flirt with fellow X-Man Wolverine. Initially, Wolverine rejected her, partially because of his feelings for Jean Grey and partially because he left the X-Men. When he left Xavier's school, Storm chose to follow him and the pair later returned to the X-Men. Ultimatum Storm was later seen with the X-Men during Ultimatum going to New York to help, she later battled Magneto and witnessed Wolverine's death. She's later attending Cyclops' speech at Washington, D.C. when Scott is shot in the head by Quicksilver. She and Piotr were taking in custody by S.H.I.E.L.D. and later imprisoned in a mutant concentracion camp. Camp Angel Ororo was one of the many mutants seen in Camp Angel, a concentration camp for mutants. | Powers = Ororo is psychically linked to the weather patterns of Earth, allowing her to command meteorological energy patterns to raise or lower temperature levels, direct air currents as hurricane-force winds, a pressure dome that can deflect attacks, or to maneuver herself through the sky, excite electron particles to call down lightning bolts, or fire electrical blasts from her fingertips, and summon clouds as fog cover or in order to bring forth precipitation such as rain, snow, sleet, and hail, alter her body temperature to compensate for weather conditions. | Abilities = Storm is an exceptional athlete and thief. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes =*Ororo's weather powers sometimes change the weather around her when she feels uncomfortable. | Trivia = *Storm has a past with Deathstrike, a former fellow car-thief who she injured heavily in self-defense. Since then, Yuriko has aligned herself with Weapon X and wants revenge on Storm. * In Storm is shown browsing her emails, using Yahoo Mail Beta. Her yahoo ID is ororostorm | Links = }} Category:Ultimate X-Men members Category:Writer Category:Dating Characters Category:Atmokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Flight Category:X-Men members (Earth-1610) Category:Weapon X Project members (Earth-1610)